Standing In the Rain
by MinakoHyuga
Summary: Okay, this is the same SasuHina One-shot but I changed it in the end. DONT LIKE, DONT READ. plz review


Standing In the Rain

A/N: This is yet another SasuHina, and in case you didn't get the memo in the summary IF YOU DON'T LIKE SASUHINA THEN DON'T READ! Ahem, anyway this is just as if Sasuke never left the village and it's later on in the first series. Please review and give feedback but no rude comments please. Requests are also accepted. Enjoy!

There she was, all alone, standing in the rain. Hinata stared up into the darkening sky, eyes filled with sadness and anger with tears flowing down her face along with the rain. She had just had another fight with her father.

~Flashback~

"You are weak! You'll never amount to your sister or cousin, and he's from a branch family!" Hiashi yelled. Hinata felt a sharp pang of pain in her chest as she winced at her father's tone but it was overcome with rage. "Father! With all due respect I work my butt off but do you ever acknowledge ANYTHING I do right? No! You only say what I did wrong, I train until I drop everyday and sometimes Kiba even has to carry me home but what does that do for me? Nothing! You have eyes only for Hanabi and you even prefer Neji over me! You know what? If you want Hanabi to be heir that bad than so be it! I QUIT! I am not going to live in a place where my own father hates me!" Hinata saw the shock and anger in her father's eyes, "You have the same quiet rage that your mother had, her determination is what got her killed!" Hiashi bellowed. "I'm honoured!" Hinata shot back and stormed to her room, packing up necessary things in her backpack then she jumped out her window and raced out of the Hyuga compound, not looking back even once.

~End Flashback~

Now she was outside, crying silent tears, standing in the rain, all the while not noticing a silent figure in the trees on her right.

The man looked at the girl in shock, staring at the anger and sadness in her eyes, he knew that feeling well, and then he stepped out of the shadows toward the girl, putting on his normal, expressionless face.

Hinata heard a rustle in the trees beside her and broke out of her train of thought. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, what are you doing out here?" she asked, wiping away her tears. "I could ask you the same question." Sasuke said, smiking. Hinata looked at the ground, "I had a fight with my dad…" She muttered. Sasuke stared more intensely at the girl and notice her tear-stained face for the first time through the rain. "I quit the clan and gave up my position as heir…" Hinata finished, "Father hates me anyway…." She added, her voice bitter.

Sasuke just listened quietly, not betraying any emotion but really was actually concerned for the girl, still staring at her pretty face- wait. Since when did he think Hinata was pretty? Was the great Sasuke Uchiha falling for the shy Hyuga girl? Sasuke shook the thought away, no way. "You don't have anywhere to go do you?" he asked looking into Hinata's lavender eyes. "No… I don't…" Hinata replied, avoiding Sasuke's gaze. "I guess you could stay at my house." Sasuke said without thinking. What the hell Sasuke? He thought, The girl's going to think you're a creep! But since when did I care? All Sasuke knew was that he couldn't take the offer back now, looking up to Hinata he saw a look of shock but gratefulness in her eyes. "Okay, if you're sure it's not too much trouble." Hinata said giving a tiny shy smile. "It's not a big deal." Sasuke muttered looking away. "But may I ask why?" Hinata asked, looking a bit confused. "Er... No reason..." Sasuke mumbled, trying to act nonchalant but failed. Hinata was still a bit confused but just shrugged it off. She liked the handsome avenger now that she'd finally accepted Naruto would never like her back but there's no way he'd like her back... right? "Thank you Sasuke-kun." She said, breaking from her thoughts and dipping her head gratefully. "No problem." Sasuke said, looking once again emotionless, "let's go." The two ninja went to the appartement that Sasuke lived in.

Unlocking and opening the door Sasuke stood aside letting Hinata enter his home. Hinata gazed around the surprisingly neat and not so surprisingly simple appartement. She hadn't expected it to be so tidy, Sasuke being a boy at all but she was impressed. "You have a nice place Sasuke-kun." she said, smiling at Sasuke. "Hn. Thanks." Sasuke said walking in. "You may sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Hinata face went from happy to shocked. "But I can sleep on the couch," she protested, "it's your house after all." Sasuke shrugged, "since it's my house I call the shots, so you're using the bed." Hinata sighed, not wanted to argue. "Okay..." She took her stuff and followed Sasuke to ther room she'd be using. Sasuke just to a pillow and took a blanket out of the closet and headed for the door, "The bathroom is across the hall and I'll be in the livng room if you need anything." he saud over his shoulder. "Thank you for everything, Sasuke-kun." Hinata replied. "Hn." was Sasuke's famous reply and he walked out the door to the living room.

Hinata set her backpack on the bed and took out a pair of pyjamas, deciding to take a shower. Heading across the hall into the bathroom Hinata peered over to the living room and saw Sasuke laying on his makeshift bed and watching TV. She entered the washroom, closing the door behind her and when she reached to lock it she saw there was no lock. "Oh well," Hinata said to herself, "it's only Sasuke-kun here so it should be alright." She took off her clothes and hoped into the warm shower

Sasuke was laying on the couch, flipping through all the crappy TV channels. "Nothing's on..." he grumbled, turning off the television. Sighing, Sasuke layed back in his somewhat comfortable bed he had made on the couch. Gazing around he saw the picture of his family on the wall, there was him, his father, his mother and then farther off, Itachi. Sasuke's gaze turned hard and angry as he glared at his brother, even then Itachi had been distant from the family, then he killed them all. But not him. Why? How could his brother be so cruel as to leave him living, with nothing left to live for. But the Sasuke saw the picture of team 7, then the Konoha 12 (I added Sasuke). And he saw he did have something to live for. His gaze grew softer as it rested on Hinata who was blushing and smiling shyly. Even though she was still shy, she had gained much more confidence and had lost that annoying stutter of hers. It made a big improvement in Sasuke's point of view even though he thought she was kinda cute when she stuttered. Stopping he thought, _did i seriously just think that?_ You're losing it Sasuke, falling for a girl, seriously. Shaking away the thoughts he headed to the bathroom. Before thinking he opened the door and saw Hinata in the shower, eyes widening in horror he quickly closed the door before Hinata saw him. Sasuke raced out to the living room and ploped onto the couch, breathing heavily, his mind still realing with shock. That girl in there had been beautiful, why the hell did Hinata wear all that baggy clothing? Seriously, if she showed off a bit more she'd have way more guys falling head over heels for her. But then again, Sasuke knew how that felt too, with his pack of raging fangirls that drove him up the wall. So maybe that's why. But Sasuke could still not shake the image from his head. "Am I seriously falling in love?" he asked himself. "Did you say something Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked coming out of the bathroom in pyjamas and her hair wet from the shower. "Uh... nothing... it was nothing..."

"Okay, I'm just gonna go make us some dinner if that's okay." Hinata said. "Sure, if you want." Sasuke said, shrugging. Smiling Hinata left and went to Sasuke's kitchen.

While Hinata went to make supper, Sasuke went to his room. When he entered he saw Hinata's stuff neatly pilled on his bed. But looking down he saw a piece of paper, Sasuke bent down to pick it up but though against all his better judgement, he read it:

Dear Sasuke-kun,

I don't know how to tell you this but I love you. Finally I had realized Naruto would never love me and fell for you. I was afraid of rejection and never got the courage to tell you, and if I did, you weren't around. I know you have a fanclub already but I can't help loving you... But I'm not like all those fangirls, like Sakura-chan and Ino-chan. I don't only love you for your good looks and ninja skill but also for your reserved, but also kind personality. You don't have all your feelings on the fly but you seem like a guy who only falls in love a few times. I can only hope I can be that lucky person, to stand by your side and care for you, not only loving you for what you look like but who you are. But am I truly that lucky? I don't know... To have such a guy by my side would be a great dream come true. But for now, all I can do is wish.

Love,  
>Hinata<p>

Finishing the letter, Sasuke stared in shock. Hinata loved him? He felt himself blushing, and knew, despite all his earlier protests, he loved her too.

Out in the kitchen Hinata found some food and decided to make some spagetti and since she saw many tomatoes and tomato sauce, and also managed to find some spagetti. Then she heard Sasuke come in, "Hello Sasuke-" Hinata said smiling but broke off as she saw the piece of paper in Sasuke's hand. Oh god... she thought. Hinata looked at the ground, throughly embarrased. But then Sasuke walked towards her and lifted her chin up so Hinata was looking at him, eye to eye. "I love you too." she heard Sasuke say. Hinata blushed furiously and Sasuke leaned down, and kissed her.

THE END

A/N: Hehe, another story done, hope you liked it and please remember to review and I accept requests too.


End file.
